


unexpected surprise

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Hunters & Hunting, Pregnancy, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean x reader -  Reader is hurt on a hunt and winds up in the hospital were she recives and unexpected suprise . But how will Dean react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpected surprise

Dean x reader - After a particular rough hunt ..Reader ends up in the hospital where she learns some surprising news. how will Dean react and how will she tell him

Side note - Hope you guys enjoy .. I have a part 2 that will be posted in the next day or so and I am working on a part 3 !! and of course any feedback will be appreciated

 

The Demon flung you against the wall you hit the wall with your back and collapsed onto the floor all the air leaving your lungs. The Demon was walking towards you and you desperately try to find the knife that had been knocked out of your hand when you hit the wall. But you were suddenly lifted up In the air and it felt like something wrap itself around your throat and you couldn't breath. The demon a small middle age man grinned at you ." this will teach you to come in a mess up my perfect operation " he said.. you stated to lose focus as everything started growing darker. Suddenly you heard shouting and you recognized Sam and Dean " thank god " you thought as you saw Dean shoved his knife into the man back and then you were dropped onto the floor. " baby are you ok ?" you heard Dean before you felt his arms lift you up ." I ..ok.. you closed your eyes and leaned your head against his chest "Y/N " you heard the panic in his voice but you couldn't respond you struggled against the darkness threatening to over take you but it won out.

When you came around again you were in a hospital room. The room was dark quite. You wonder where the boys were and why they brought you to a hospital you didn't think you had been that out of it. Suddenly the door open a tall man in white coat walked you assumed was the Doctor. miss Y/L/N ? how are you feeling you gave everyone quite scare ?" he asked looking over at the chart at the foot of your bed. " a little lite headed but other wise ok " you said " what happen?" you asked . " your boyfriend and his brother brought you in after you passed out and wouldn't wake up.." the doctors said and you nodded that they had to come up with some excuse other than a demon chocking the life out of you . " we ran some blood work. and everything was normal except." . he paused looking up at you.. your heart skipped a beat " what " you asked he sigh.. " Well you were a little on the dehydrated side and well did you know that you were pregnant ?"he asked .. you only could stare at him as his words hit you.. you mouth fell open and you tried to comprehend what he had just said. " you mean I am pregnant ?" like going to have a baby ?" you said he nodded looking down at the chart " looks like you about 8 weeks along.. so I assuming you hadn't been aware.. so I am thinking that what cause you to pass out.. your body is working hard to adjust to the pregnancy' he said you nodded " so am I ok to go home ?" you asked " yeah we will get you out of here soon. I would just take it easy for the next couple days and get to a ob/gyn asap" he said. you were thanking the doctor when Sam and Dean walk in Dean grinned when he saw you awake and walked over and bend down and kissed you softly " Are you feeling ok now ?' he asked " yeah much better " you said.. you mind still racing with everything the Doctor just told you. You guys had been so busy lately with different cases you hadn't realized that you had missed your period. and you remember there were a few time where you and Dean had forgotten protection but you hadn't really thought about it.. now what were you going to do how were you going to tell Dean .. how would he react. you sigh.. you hadn't realize how much just a couple of little words would change the direction of your life. 

Once you got back to the bunker Sam suggested taking a couple days off and just relaxing everyone needed.. and you agreed. you had to figure a way to tell them about the baby. So lost in though that you jumped when you felt arms go around your waist.. " hey it just me " Dean said he started placing small kisses on your neck and up by your ear. you closed your eyes and leaned back into him as you felt his hand slip underneath your shirt and work there way under your bar. you bit your lip to keep a moan from escaping. The man certainly knew how to use his hands. you tried to regain some control you really need to talk with him." Dean ..we need to talk " you said.. he released you for a brief second.. only to turn you around to face him and pushing up against the wall and capturing your mouth with a kiss in a heated kiss. "Talk later.. right now I need you .." he said in between kiss and before you knew it you were in your room with door closed and he laid you down on your back on the bed ..he broke the kiss and keeping his eyes on yours with a grin he ran both hands down your body he watch your reaction.. you wiggled underneath his touch. Needing more Dean " please " you said with a wicked grin he slowly removed you shoes and then your jeans ..You about shot off the bed when he started placing kiss on your stomach and moving down.. your couldn't help the moan that escaped . How could you think of anything else when he was doing such amazing things with that tongue of his ..and for a little while that was all that matter ..just you and him.. everything else could wait. 

Well so much for just talking to him . you though a little while as you slowly woke up .When Dean wanted something it was usually hard to talk him out of it. you though with a grin and stretched you glanced over next to you were Dean was still sleeping on his stomach one arm underneath his pillow and the other arm stretched over you ..his hand was resting on your stomach and you laid yours over his. you closed your eyes just thinking that his child was in their growing inside you was amazing to say the least. You had never though about having children before ..you had been raised by a single mom after your hunter father was killed and when you left home you started hunting never really wanting to do anything else.. then you met Sam and Dean .You didn't know Dean felt about kids because you had never had a reason to talk about it. but considering your both hunters it would make raising a child difficult. but now there is one inside you and knowing it Dean 's child you were already in love with it. it was amazing how quickly that happen. All you need was to talk with Dean and find out he felt. you slid out of his arms without waking him and quickly dressed and left the room. You heard Sam in the kitchen and decided to talked with him and get his opinion . yeah you knew that you should tell Dean first but considering you need to figure out to tell him and get idea how he would react ..Sam was the best option at this time. 

You walked into the kitchen where Sam was reading a book at the table with a cup of coffee next to him. He looked up when you walked in "hey I made coffee if you want some " he said.. " no thank.. but listen I need to talk with you. " you said sitting down. he closed his book and looked at you expectantly . You took a deep breath trying to figure out how you wanted to say this. you might as well spit it out. " when I was at the hospital and before you and Dean came in I was talking to the doctor. and he told me something" What ?" Sam asked " I am pregnant " you said making yourself look up at him. his eyes went wide and a huge grin appeared on his face before he stood up grabbing your hand and pulling you to your feet and pulling you into his arms for a hug. " oh wow ! a baby ..that amazing have you told Dean yet." he asked " no that's the problem I am not sure how he going to feel about this. We have never talk about kids before " you said.. "That why I wanted to talk with you. to find out what you thought he feel.." you said. as you guys sat back down. " well I am sure that it something that he hasn't thought about much considering what we all do .. but he loves you and he will love this baby.. " Sam said " I hope so I am real nervous to tell him " you admitted. " how are you going to tell him ?" Sam asked " I don't know I mean I want to kind of surprise him " you said. Sam grin " well however you do it ..I am sure he going to be thrilled. " he said. and you sure hope that he was right. 

You waited a week until after you seen a doctor first ..you just wanted to wait to make sure everything was ok.. and to get an ultrasound picture to show Dean. The doctor confirmed that you were about 9 weeks along and you should be due at the first of December. it was so amazing to hear you baby heartbeat you got tears in your eyes just listening to how healthy it sounded. So with the pictures and the recording of the heartbeat you headed back home but stop at the store to get a couple things that would help you tell Dean.. When you got back to the bunker you found Dean working on the car and Sam researching on his lap top. you put your bags on the table.. " so how did it go ?" he asked " all healthy due date would be about December " you told him.. you pulled out a gift bag and a little white onesie that said " worlds greatest dad on the front. " Sam grinned " that perfect. " he said. you quickly showed him the sonogram picture .. we wont be able to tell what it is for a couple months ..'you said. you place the onesie and the picture in the bag. just as Dean walked into the room wiping his hands on a rag. " hey where did you go all afternoon. " he asked coming up and kissing you. " I had some errands to run. but I got your a present " you said.. he grinned " what for "? he asked " just because I love you "you said with a smile.." ok let me wash my hands then I will open it." he said and disappeared into the kitchen. " you ok?" Sam asked " yeah just wanting to get this over with so I can stop being so nervous " you replied. a minute later Dean came back into the room " alright let me see what you got me " he said you handed him the bag your heart pounding hard in you chest. You watch him open it your whole body tense. He pulled out the one piece first he unfolded it and read the front.. at first he was confused but then after a minute it hit him and looked up at you like he wanted to confirm what he was thinking.. " look in the bag there more "you said your voice full of emotions tears threating to over flow. he put down the one piece and dug back into the bag and pulled out the sonogram picture. you thought that was when he really got it ..and the look on his face was priceless. finally he found his voice. " Are you serious.. " he asked and you nodded.. he put the pictured down and walked over to you pulling you into his arms into a kiss. you were sort of aware of Sam clapping ..your wrap you arms around his neck "so are you happy I know this was kind of unexpected " you asked looking into those green eyes that you loved more than anything else." well I am shocked of course but I am excited knowing that I wouldn't want anyone but you to be the mother of my child. Will it be rough of course but I know we can do it " he said. The tears that had been threating to come finally spilled over and you buried you face in his chest and cried. his arms tighten around .. " I was so nervous that you would be mad. " you said. " never not about this " he replied making you look up at him. " I love you and I already love this baby . " he said " we are a family and family means everything "


End file.
